Grieve Tan: A Star Wars Story
by Metro Man
Summary: General Grievous was a feared foe during the Clone Wars, a lightsaber wielding cyborg who knew only anger and hatred. Well, that's what the stories say, when in reality the feared warlord was a cute tsundere girl who stutters alot, and has a bit of an asthma issue. Perhaps a meeting with the famed Negotiator will help her open up a little. Too bad they're on opposite sides.


**I can't believe I'm actually doing this... I should stay off of discord. You can thank me, Rabcom, and the Cloaked Schemer for this monstrosity. I don't own Star Wars, or the idea of the character "Grieve Tan." Hope you enjoy this XD**

* * *

**Grieve Tan: A Star Wars Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Diaries are for kids!**

* * *

**Dear diary...**

_No... that's stupid. I sound like a little girl when I write that... I should put something that sounds more... official and grown up!_

**Journal Entry #1 **

_**Okay, this is my first time writing in this silly little book, but my doctor says it's supposed to help with my stress/temper. I didn't want to even write in this dumb thing in the first place, I'm only doing it because I wanted to! No one orders me around! I'm not putting this in a datapad or a holodiary either! If I use a datapad or a holodiary, someone could steal it somehow.. and probably put it on some random Republic astromech! Or the holonet!**_

_**P.S If you're not me, THEN STOP READING NOW! I'LL BLOW YOU TO THE NEARST STARSYSTEM IF YOU KEEP READING MY STUFF, GET OUT!**_

_**Anyways... alright hi, this is Grieve Tan. Well, Grieve is my birth name.. and my really close friends call me Grieve Tan. Well... I really don't have any close friends other than my droid doctor, and my droid guards. Well, if I'm going to be specific, my "IG-100 Magnaguards" if you want to be fancy for no reason. Although, they're not as chatty as the dumb B1's that are everywhere. I think they look pretty dull as of right now with their grey chassis and red glowy eyes, they need a ladies touch. I should probably get on that when I have more free time... **_

_**Oh, my mind wandered again. I was gonna say that most people know me as General Grievous! The feared leader of the droid army! Well.. I would be the "leader" if it wasn't for Mister Dooku. He's pretty old, he's got grey hair and a grey beard, and wears a brown cape. He's kind of my boss, (And my trainer, I know how to use a lightsaber now!) and since he's my boss, he's technically the leader of the whole droid army. Well... he's not really my boss! I could quit this dumb job right now if I wanted to! But no one else needs to know that but me, and those stupid Separatist leaders that Mister Dooku does business with. Ugh, why does he even keep those creeps around? The only one I really don't mind is Wat Tambor, but that's honestly because he's probably the dumbest looking thing I've ever seen in my life. He doesn't walk, he looks like he's gliding across the floor whenever he moves. But when he starts talking, sometime the device that helps him talk starts to totally freak out! It sounds like when you switch channels on Holonet really fast, just this garbled mess that makes me giggle! Sucks to be that guy!**_

_**Well, on the bright side, I'm higher ranking than the Separatist Council clowns! And neither them are on our new ship, which will definitely destroy the republic! It's called... uh... The Malevolence, I think. I never spell that correctly. It's a one of a kind ship, a Subjugator Class Heavy Cruiser. It has a secret ability, but that's a secret! Were stationed here right in the Abregado system, which I'm sure is far away from Republic territory. The Malevolence is parked right beside their sun, "Anza". It's rather red for a sun, but it makes for moody lighting at least. It's rather empty and boring out here. But I'm really excited, since our raid on the Rishi Outpost will happen soon! Once the Rishi Outpost has been secured, it's smooth sailing to Kamino!**_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

A B1 Battle Droid cautiously approached the foreboding grey door in front of it, almost wanting to hesitate. As much as it didn't want to go in and possibly face the wrath of its fearful general, it had its orders, and it had to comply. It had been commanded to summon the General, and it would do just that. Reaching its three fingered digit to the door switch, it pushed down, and the metal door slid open with a hiss. Peeking through the doorway, it peered inside to get a better look at things. The room was completely dark, excluding a single desk light on top of a fancy looking wooden table. Sitting at the table was a feminine figure, which had her back to the droid. It appeared she had not noticed the door had opened.

"General Grievous, Ma'am?"

The woman's reaction was instantaneous. Letting out a squeal of utter surprise, she fell off of her chair, and landed on her rear. Quickly scrambling to her feet, she whirled around, allowing the droid to see his general much better than before.

The girl's skin was surprisingly pale for a humanoid creature, a ghostly white pigment. Her turning around revealed she actually had four arms, instead of a humanoid's usual two. Her eyes were a reptilian yellow, the pupil a dark black slit. Her eyes were shielded by a pair of simple curvy glasses. Her hair was a very light blonde, the back of her head having a long stream hanging freely in the back, while the front was stylized in bizarre buns. The shape of her buns almost resembled audio receptors that would be seen on more advanced droids... or perhaps a cyborg. On second glance, it was easily noticeable that hair gel didn't seem to hold the hair in place too well, as multiple red hair pins held the girl's locks in place.

Her style almost resembled the design of a Kaleesh warrior. _Almost._ Her bright white teeth were sharp and carnivorous in nature, but were kept in a neat line thanks to the metallic braces that held them in place. It was obvious that her teeth were very well taken care of as well. Her fingers on all of her separate hands were held together by small leather straps, wrapped around two fingers each. One strap was holding the index and middle finger together, and the other strap held her ring finger and her pinkie together, but no straps on her thumbs.

After a second glance, the B1 realized her expression was that of extreme anger. She had two of her arms crossed, and the other two on her hips in an impatient manner.

"Well?" Grievous growled, her voice surprisingly more high pitched then the droid's own voice. Her tone was filled with venom. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Uh..." The B1 started nervously, knowing that the general was close to exploding. "Well I uh..." The droid's hesitance to answer was rewarded with a book to its face, courtesy of an angry general. The lanky droid stumbled back from the force of the impact.

"How dare you?!" Grievous shrieked, "Coming into a woman's room without knocking?! Shame on you! You're just a pervert! I bet you were trying to get a peek at me without my clothes! What weirdo programmed you?!" The girl gave the poor B1 model one good shove, the combined strength of four arms successfully pushing the confused droid out of the doorway, and back into the hallway.

Desperately throwing up it's arms before anything else could be thrown at it, the droid stumbled backwards. "S-Sorry miss! B-But...!"

"But what?!" Grievous growled angrily, her mood effectively tainted by the interruption. "Spit it out before I demolish you!"

"Eep! The Count requests your presence at the bridge!" said the B1.

Her enraged expression quickly changed into one of alarm. "What?!" Her look warped to angered once more. "Why didn't you say that earlier?!" She bent over to pick up the book she had used as a projectile earlier. "You moron! I'm gonna be late tha- haugh! Th-" **COUGH COUGH **"You stu-" **COUGH COUGH **"N-Not my asthma... stu-" **COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH**

The girl slowly stopped speaking, as now her angry words had developed into a coughing fit. She put a hand to her throat as she continued to hack noisily, the force of the coughing made her bend over. The pale humanoid stumbled away from her desk to her bed, which had a black book bag sitting on top. Desperately fiddling with the zipper as she continued to cough, she ripped it open and reached out to pull out a small, white, tubular object. It seemed to be an inhaler, but it had a Separatist Logo printed on the side of it. Shakily putting it to her mouth, she pressed a button on top of it, and took a deep breath in.

It appeared that the coughing fit had ceased for now, as she exhaled softly. "Dumb coughing fits..."

As she put the inhaler back into her bag, the droid could see that the General had actually teared up a little, as the girl wiped at her eyes to rub away the stray tears.

Turning back angrily towards the droid, she continued what she had been saying earlier. "Great! You've gone into my room without knocking, and you cause me to have a coughing fit! Are you trying to be the death of me? What's your name you little scraphead?!"

"U-Uh... B1-3404 Ma'am!" The shaking droid answered quickly, hoping to avoid any more attacks from the General.

"Wrong!" Grievous shrieked. "Since it seems you're gonna make coming into girl's rooms a habit, I think a better name for you should be peeping tom! Fits your nature, you weirdo!"

Before the newly dubbed "Tom" could squeak out a response, the door to her room slid shut, effectively ending the conversation. Tom considered her answer as an okay to the message, and marched down the hallway until given further orders by his superiors.

* * *

_Ugh! What a creepy little droid! _Grieve Tan thought, checking herself out in the mirror, make sure she looked good enough before heading out to the bridge. _They couldn't of sent me a message through comms or a transmission? I keep forgetting how stupid the B1 units are! Ugh! _She hastily fixed her hair, making sure any of the loose strands were fixed and held in place by the pin. _I better not be late, if I get in trouble, that droid is going to be disassembled! Of course they send the incompetent droid to send a message, _She thought to herself as she shut off the lights in her room, before shutting the door behind her. _I hope I don't get in trouble for being late. _

She was roughly ten steps away from her door before she did a 180 turn.

_Ah crap! I forgot my bag!_ She inwardly cursed, making a beeline back to her room, and rushing to her bed. On top of her bed was the cotton black backpack, filled with whatever she needed for the day. Quickly wrapping her left arms through the strap, Grieve slung her bag over her shoulder. She turned off the lights once more with the door slamming shut behind her. Reaching into the side pocket of her backpack, she took a fruit flavored cough drop and popped it into her mouth, just in case. _It'll soothe my throat at least, and if it doesn't work, I still have my inhaler! _She smiled and jogged down the hall. _Gotta get to the bridge._

* * *

**Malevolence Bridge**

Count Dooku stood idly at the bridge as he awaited the General's arrival. He had sent a B1 unit roughly twenty minutes ago to Grievous's quarters, as the General had failed to answer the comms despite being rung multiple times. She had issues with her performance, although she was a good general. Her warrior origins showed true as she was a remarkable opponent in combat, being a decent swordsman in general. Dooku remembered the first few days of training her in saber fighting. _Although she was a bit sloppy with the defensive, her tactics being more focused on the offensive. She was learning, eventually. Although her attendance left a lot to be desired, especially when-_

"I-I'm here sir!" A high pitched voice squeaked behind him.

Dooku did not even need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. "General." He greeted her. "We've been expecting you for quite some time. Might I ask why you didn't answer my summon?"

The pale humanoid wrung two of her hands together nervously. "W-Well I didn't get any calls on my c-comms, a-and I was... k-kinda preoccupied..."

The Count opened his mouth to speak, but a confused battle droid beat him to the punch. "But ma'am, we hailed you multiple times earlier under the Count's orders, but you didn't answer."

Grievous squinted her eyes in confusion. "What? But I don't..." Her eyes went huge. "Oh...a-actually now that you m-mention it..."

* * *

**10 Minutes Ago...**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Grieve Tan glanced in irritation at her comlink, which started to beep noisily on her table. Right when she had been just starting to write in her diary! _Ugh, I can't write with that kind of noise!_ _I'm kind of in the middle of something! _

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"Shut up you stupid thing, I'm trying to focus!"

Several seconds passed, and she waited just in case if the comlink decided to go haywire once more. The small device did not make a single noise.

_Well? _She thought spitefully, _You gonna go off again? _

The comlink was completely silent. The girl relaxed. _Thank you! Now I can get back to writing.. _As she continued to scribble in her diary once more, she felt oddly at peace.. _You know... I'm actually feeling a bit better the more I write in this little book! I know I was kind of mean to the doctor when she suggested this at first, saying that it was dumb... But this could be going a lot worse, all things considered. It is actually a little therapuetic to write. Maybe a stress reliever even! Maybe... maybe this isn't so ba-_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Her hand holding her utensil tightened its grip, causing the plastic shell on the outside of the pen to crack slightly. Grieve Tan's yellow eyes moved to stare at the small device on the desk, which was clearly making it's presence known. Grieve Tan considered smashing the noisy contraption for a second, but decided against it. _It would be the third time that I'd have to explain to the droids why I need a new comlink. It's embarrassing. I just need to keep calm._

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. Grieve Tan felt the tension release from her body as she relaxed herself. _There. All better. I just need to take the time to stop and smell the roses. Not gonna let a little beeping thing ruin my day. _The girl opened her reptilian eyes, and looked at her incomplete sentence she had written so far. She continued to write._ Now, back to-_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"Alright."

Grieve Tan paused for a brief moment, ceasing to write in her diary. Slowly putting down the damaged pen, she rose from her seat, and calmly reached for the comlink. Holding the small device in her soft hands, she felt it vibrate slightly from the amount of sound it was making. It continued to beep angrily.

_**BEEP BEEP BE-**_

"ALRIGHT!" Grieve Tan yelled. She turned towards the wall, and pelted the comlink at it with as much force as her right arm could muster.

**CRUNCH**

The small device shattered on impact against the metal wall, blowing apart into little pieces. Small sparks came from the miniature bits that was the remains of the comlink. A bit of smoke came out of the more electric looking bits of broken tech.

Grieve Tan gave a satisfied smirk at the shattered pieces. _Maybe they'll take the hint next time that if I don't answer the first ten times, I might be BUSY._

* * *

**Present**

Grieve Tan blinked. "N-Now that I remember, I uh, I think I m-might of misplaced it." She wrung her hands together nervously. "Uh... C-Can I please have a replacement?"

The Count gave her a disapproving glance as he crossed his arms. "It would be in your best interest not to destroy your equipment. Your comlink model is rather expensive to replace. I advise you to think before you act next time."

The girl quickly bowed her head shamefully, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Y-Yes sir. It won't happen again."

_**BOOP BOOP BOOP**_

Whatever response Dooku had was quickly forgotten, as one of the red screens by the pilot droids begun to beep.

"Sir!" One B1 chirped, "We're tracking three Republic cruisers!"

Grieve Tan whirled around in shock. "What?" She cried in surprise, looking out the window. Sure enough, three Republic Star Destroyers were lined up in attack formation. _Republic cruisers. Venator class. We've been tracked again! How many ships are they going to throw at this single cruiser? How much credits do they have in their pocket if they're gonna keep wasting their ships like this?_

"Uh, what should we do?" The B1 questioned, tilting its head inquisitively towards Dooku.

"Jam their transmissions," Dooku spoke cooly, before any of the B1 models could possibly panic. "And slow the ship down, the Republic will not be able to resist taking the bait."

"Yes sir!" Chirped the droids at the panel, flipping switches to change the ship's course.

"General Grievous. This will be a suitable test for our new weapon," said Dooku, "You may fire when ready."

"O-Oh!" Grieve Tan squeaked, "Y-Yes sir!" Quickly regaining her composure, she pointed to the pilot droids closest to her. "Take aim at the Republic cruisers!"

The droids nodded and pushed several buttons on the panel. The Malevolence started to slowly turn, angling it's massive Ion Cannon in the direction of the offending Venators.

Grieve Tan pointed two of her arms at the Venators outside of the viewing window. "Fire!"

"Roger Roger."

For a brief moment, it was just completely silent in the bridge. The only thing that was audible was just the beeping of the consoles, and the droids pressing buttons. Grieve Tan could hear the machinery inside the droids whir as they moved their spindly limbs and heads.

_**FWOOOM**_

The entire ship shook as the powerful Ion Cannon released a huge wave of energy. It was a circle of dazzling purple electricity that contrasted rather nicely against the bland and empty blackness of space. Grieve Tan smiled as she watched the energy field swallowed the Republic Venators, neutralizing the power of all three cruisers. _I love this job! It's so easy! We should manufacture more of these babies. _

"Their shields are down!" The B1 unit in the chair beside her announced. "They're defenseless."

The girl gave a smug grin. _My time to shine!_ "All cannons, let 'em have it! Blast them out of the sky... or space... ugh, just fire!"

All droids in the bridge gave a simultaneous "Roger Roger" as they pushed the buttons on the panels. The floor vibrated slightly as every cannon on the Malevolence unleashed a full barrage of laser bolts onto the disabled Republic cruisers. The first cruiser fell easily, falling into the depths of space in a fiery explosion.

_Oh, right! I almost forgot! _Grieve Tan thought, _My electrobinoculars! _She took off her bookbag and held it to her chest with two arms, using the remaining two to dig inside to pull out a pair of electrobinoculars. It was a rather expensive model, usually used by rich tourists going sightseeing in space. Only difference was her model had a big Separatist logo printed on top. The girl walked over to one of the windows, and looked through the binoculars to get a closer look at the spectacle. Grieve Tan giggled gleefully as the second cruiser was currently being pummeled by the red lasers. She sighed as she watched the brilliant red lasers tore the ship apart in a massive ball of flames. _Ah, I forget how pretty this stuff can be sometimes. _

It was only when the cannons turned to face the final remaining ship did Grieve Tan see through the binoculars that the final ship began to jettison escape pods whilst under fire. She rolled her eyes. _Huh. It took two ships blowing up for them to realize that maybe escaping might be a prudent course of action. Typical of the Republic. _Grieve Tan let out a small giggle when she saw one escape pod crash into debris from the second ship, causing the small craft to explode. _Ha! Steering must be a little loose, huh?_

After several seconds passed, the final remaining Venator finally collapsed under the immense punishment of the Malevolence. It exploded into burning chunks of metal, just like the others.

Grieve Tan put down her electrobinoculars, and turned to look at Dooku. "I think I can safely say that was a pretty successful test, don't you think?"

"We must keep our position secret," Dooku said, not missing a beat. "Send out the hunters. I want all of those life pods destroyed."

The B1 unit closest to the Count snickered gleefully the droid hit a switch to instruct the hunter units into action.

Grieve Tan rolled her eyes at the lack of a response from Dooku. _A simple "yes" would be nice. Ugh. _She huffed as she peered into her electrobinoculars once more to watch the hunters at work.

One by one, the life pods were slowly cut open, releasing its helpless passengers into the cold depths of space. Grieve Tan begun to get a little bored on the third one. _Meh, it's not entertaining anymore, _she thought to herself as she popped another cough drop in her mouth. _Wonder when we'll move to the next system, I'm getting a bit tired of that red sun. It's always the same thing with the escape pods. I'm glad the clones don't have a Jedi with them, that would be a huge problem. Good thing they probably never will in these situations._

* * *

**Minutes later..**

"The pod can't take much more sir!" The clone officer inside of the crushing escape pod cried. "We're losing the signal!"

Precious oxygen continued to stream out into space under the hunter ship's vice like grip. It was a Droch class boarding ship, specifically designed for seek and destroy missions. It's claws mercilessly putting more and more pressure on the last escape pod.

Three Jet Trooper droids continued to barrage the Jedi from the safety of cover behind the ship. Out of options, Plo Koon turned to his clones. "Sinker, your turn." Plo Koon said, calling out to the force to lift the grey clone trooper up, much to the clone's slight surprise.

"I'm on it boss!" Sinker yelped out a bit shakily. He let out a cry of surprise when he was pulled _over_ the droid hunter pod.

"What the?!" Cried the B1 pilot in surprise, as Sinker was now _behind_ the hunter pod, where the droids were exposed.

"Eat lazer, clankers!" Sinker yelled as he unleashed the wrath of his DC-15S, his blaster letting out a flurry of blue lazer bolts on each droid. Each droid fell one by one, save for the last one, which desperately took cover behind the steel hatch of the craft.

However, the brief moment of safety was quickly forgotten, as the Jedi had proceeded to slice all four claws that held the escape pod in place. Plo Koon quickly yanked Sinker back to the safety of the pod. The Hunter craft began to drift off away from the escape pod.

"Uh oh..." Was the last thing the B1 managed to squeak out before his ship crashed into a massive piece of debris, causing a massive explosion.

* * *

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure nothing will go wrong. _Grieve Tan thought to herself, relaxing her muscles as she hummed to herself._ We'll probably move to the next system soon, and that will be that._

"Sir." One of the B1 units called, "We've lost contact with the pod hunters."

Grieve Tan snapped her head in the direction of the droid. "Really? Some of the debris must be causing interference, we should probably boost the signal." _No need to panic. Probably just the comms having issues connecting. Nothing to get excited about. Nothing to worry about._

* * *

**Later on...**

_Ok, _Grieve Tan thought to herself as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. _I'm getting really worried now. It's been several minutes, and not a peep from the pod hunters. Something must of happened. _She walked over to the nearest B1. "Has our pod hunters established any sort of contact yet?"

"No ma'am," the B1 said, shaking it's metal head. "There's still no signal from the pod hunters."

Grieve Tan put a hand on her chin thoughtfully. _I can't risk it. _She pointed towards the nearest battle droid. "Alright, slow down a bit and switch on the scanners. If any living creature was responsible, we'll find them. Then we blast them into space!"

"Roger roger."

_Ugh. What I don't get is how some puny clones would be able to defeat a hunter pod anyways? It's not like they can just get out of their pods and blast the droids. Even if their suits could withstand the pressure of space, they'd probably need a jedi, and I doubt there are any jedi around these parts.  
_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Ahsoka Tano gawked in shock/horror at the massive cruiser that was currently passing over them. "That is one big cruiser crusher..."

Beside her in the main pilot chair was Anakin Skywalker, who was her master. He also happened to be a Jedi Knight. The Jedi Master Plo Koon was standing behind them, arms crossed as all three of the force wielders stared at the humongous form the the Malevolence.

The cruiser completely dwarfed their small ship, the Twilight. Compared to the massive size of the cruiser, the small G9 Rigger-class freighter looked like a small gnat.

"I can see now why the Separatists are so tidy," Anakin remarked with a scowl, watching as the ship slowly passed over them. "Something that destructive is definitely a secret worth hiding."

"We must warn the Republic," Plo Koon said solemnly. "This weapon needs to be taken out of commission as soon as possible. We must leave when we're out of range of the cannon, and tell the fleet about what we have found."

"No arguments here Master," Ahsoka commented idly. "I'd like to be outta here anytime now."

* * *

_**BOOP BOOP BOOP**_

Grieve Tan instinctively clenched all four of her fists upon hearing the familiar shrieking sound of the alarm. However, she took a breath to calm herself. "What is it?"  
A battle droid looked in surprise at the console in front of it, which lit up in different colors. "We're picking up a faint signal from a droid...not one of ours." Turning to look at the General, it continued, "They're right behind us."

_I knew it! _Grieve Tan thought as she stomped her foot in anger. _Must of hired a stupid droid bounty hunter or something! No way a batch of little clones could best our hunters! Dumb Republic can't even do their own job without some hired help! _"Turn us around! We have to stop them before they can escape!"

"Si- uh, ma'am, they're attempting to flee through the asteroid field!." cried a B1 unit, bringing the map up onto the main screen. The highlighted ship was colored yellow, which thankfully stuck out against the almost completely red holomap. The craft was passing quickly through simulated asteroids on the map.

"General, I don't want any witnesses." Count said.

Grieve Tan felt an unpleasant shiver up her spine upon hearing his tone. _H-He doesn't sound happy. _"Charge up the Ion thingy!" she yelled as she watched the small freighter light up, and begin to flee.

Several painful seconds passed before a pilot droid spoke up. "Target range almost locked!"

The pale humanoid smiled to herself. "They're not gonna make it! We have them!"

A loud _**BEEP**_ from the console notified that it was ready. "Enemy ship targeted General!" The B1 announced triumphantly.

"Fire!" Grieve Tan shouted. "Shoot them for crying out loud!"

_**FWOOOM**_

The ship shook once more as it released a powerful blast of purple Ion energy in the direction of the fleeing craft. The massive ion blast flew towards the small freighter, swallowing all asteroids and chunks of the destroyed Venator cruisers. The ion blast slowly but surely was catching up to the ship, engulfing everything in its path.

_Closer... Just a bit closer..._

The freighter folded up its bottom turret, giving it more room to dodge between chunks of debris as the blast slowly got closer and closer.

* * *

Ahsoka could see the light from the ion blast behind them. She started to get nervous, looking to the left at Skywalker. "Master...?"

Anakin however, kept a straight face as he kept his steady hands on the levers. He didn't say a word, as there was no time.

They passed between the destroyed bridge of Plo Koon's ship. After passing through bits of the chunks of the ship, finally free of any debris.

Artoo let out an affirmative boop, signaling that he'd found a destination for them to jump to.

"We're clear!" Ahsoka cried

Anakin nodded, and pulled a lever. The _Twilight_ went into light speed, disappearing from sight.

* * *

**Malevolence**

"No!" Grieve Tan shouted, but it was too late. The small freighter vanished in light speed. She twirled towards Dooku. "N-Now the Republic knows about our w-weapon!"

However, the Count just slowly turned to look at the girl. A blank expression on his face.

The room seemed to go completely silent, even the droids working at their stations seemed notice the tension in the room, turning around to see what had happened. Some stared at Grieve Tan nervously, some curiously at Dooku's blank face.

"Your failure is most disappointing General." Cound Dooku said, "I will have to discuss this with my Master."

Without another word, Dooku turned away, and exited the bridge.

"Wha- y- I ca-" Grieve Tan sputtered. "How is! Are you...?" _How is it my fault that they escaped?! It's not my fault the sensors were slow! I was following his orders half the time! Uggh! Now he's gonna just tattle on me for something that wasn't my fault! I hate this job! Hate the Republic, I hate clones, and I hate jedi. Yeah, I definitely hate jedi. Jedi are the responsible for this whole war anyways... I will always hate jedi, besides it's not like I'm gonna fall in love with one, that would be pretty stupid! Ha!_

* * *

**What am I doing with my life? Well, that's the first chapter (Or the last, depending on the reception this chapter gets) But yeah, chapter of "Grieve Tan". Hope you guys like the idea of The Clone Wars But Grievous Is A Cute Anime Girl. If you liked this, consider Reviewing, following, and favoriting! BTW The lovely cover was made by my good friend Clef, thanks to her we have a cover for this baby! **


End file.
